


Wangan Live Master

by nagisa0048



Category: Hidamari Sketch, Love Live! School Idol Project, THE iDOLM@STER, Wangan Midnight
Genre: Euro-JDM cars, Gen, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagisa0048/pseuds/nagisa0048
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is about Eli Ayase, a good looking model that wants to reunited the member of μ's after they disbanded several years ago and she wants to reunited with racing in highway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RK Coupe and the search of MR2

Shutoku expressway, the highway that connects Tokyo and Kanagawa in Japan. A place that car enthusiasts wants to race there. Even though now street racing is illegal, several people still doing it.  
  
A gold colored RUF RK Coupe is parked in Tatsumi PA. It seems the car have yet running in the highway. And because it's rare to see a gold colored car, it draws attention from a lot of people. Some of them also took photo of the car. Several minutes later... the owner and also the driver of the gold colored RK Coupe opened the door, getting out of her car. People surprised because the owner is a girl. She has nice body, blonde hair, wearing blue dress and heel shoes. She looks like some model with that outfit. Many people request to take a photo of her with the RK Coupe.  
  
After several photo session, the girl gave the sign that she have to go. She opened the door and entered the car then closes the door. She press the engine start button and the engine started. Several second later, the RK Coupe went off from Tatsumi PA to Wangan west. She drive her RK around 56 mph. The highway is almost empty at the moment because there were only several cars and trucks in the highway. The girl seems not happy with this situation. It seems that she want to find some opponent in the highway.  
  
"It's already 12am now. Where's the blue MR2 that has the sticker of μ's?"  
  
After several kilometers, a car is following the RK Coupe. it's a Toyota MR2 with the registration plate 'Kanagawa 345 mi 54-779'. The car is blue and has a sticker of μ's.  
"It's here. The legendary mr2 of μ's that in wanted status of all μ's member." "And i think this car can give me some clue of Umi. Oh... i missed her so much."  
  
The MR2 was going to overtake the RK Coupe and it overtakes RK Coupe easily. The RK Coupe driver seems to be surprised of what she seen.  
  
"'I missed the good time with all my friend in μ's. Why we have to disband after we just got success?' Wait, this car's owner looks like a member of μ's in the past. don't say..."  
  
The MR2 driver stomped the accelerator pedal more deeper. The car accelerated faster and left the RK Coupe behind. But, RK Coupe followed it. The driver of RK Coupe seems didn't want to lose to that MR2.  
  
At Haneda, they still accelerated and now both of them were running at 170 mph. The RK Coupe looks like already got the limit. But, the MR2 still accelerated more. The driver of MR2 checked her center mirror and she was surprised that RK Coupe is still behind her.  
  
”Interesting. It’s been a while since i encountered a strong opponent like this.”  
  
Later, they braked their car for the first time because there’s tollbooths ahead. When the car was already stopped, there’s some white smoke out from their hood. It looks like the engine were gonna to be over-heated. Fortunately, they weren't. Several seconds later, the MR2 came out from tollbooth first and the RK Coupe follows it. It means no more racing and they were convoying each other. They didn't know that there was another car following them.  
  
"Hm... Good moment. MR2, i won't lose to you this time." "My FLAT BIRD is already overhauled and the chance to defeat you is bigger"  
  
The driver of FLAT BIRD drives her car into the back of the RK Coupe and flashes the headlamp. It means she wanted to challenge the RK Coupe. The driver of RK Coupe looked at rear-view mirror.  
  
"What are she doing? It's really annoying that you flash your head lamp like that."  
  
The RK Coupe driver thinks, "Maybe she wants to race with the MR2, but tonight..."  
  
The driver of FLAT BIRD seems unhappy because the driver of RK Coupe didn't accept her challenge. And she decided to flash the head lamp continously to RK Coupe.

"Ah, why that car is still flashing?" asked the driver of RK Coupe.  
  
Because the FLAT BIRD was still flashing its headlamp, the driver of RK Coupe decided to flash the MR2. The driver of MR2 looked back and see something that she don't like.  
  
"Geh, that FLAT BIRD is still running in the highway. I must inform the RK Coupe to let her pass."  
  
The driver of MR2 turned on the signal lamp to make a sign to RK Coupe so the Flat Bird behind could go away. The RK Coupe change the lane so the FLAT BIRD could pass it. And because of this, the FLAT BIRD's driver thinks that there's no races today. it passed the RK Coupe and MR2. After that, the driver of MR2 stopped the car to the emergency lane and so does RK Coupe. The driver of MR2 came out from right door. but, the driver of RK Coupe came out from left side. The driver of RK Coupe were surprised because the driver of MR2 was her friend in the past. She has blue hair, wears black suit, black skirt, black stockings, and black shoes. She looks like an office women in that outfit.  
  
"Umi!"  
  
"Eh, Eli-san?!"


	2. AE86, FLAT BIRD, Z31, A new team, and The Imposter

_"Umi!"_

_"Eli-san?!"_

For several second... they were in silence. waiting for someone to make a move. Because they haven't met each other around years

The time is now 12:30 a.m... that's a cold night and they still stand each other. As if they weren’t felt cold. Later... Umi holds her hand... and says..

“Hhh... today’s really cold, is it?”

“Yes. And, what's your job now, Umi-chan?"

"I'm now working in an agency in Yokohama. Judge by your appearance are you a model, Eli-san?"

"Well, you can say it... But, i want to quit from it."

"Why?"

"It's only my think... well, i can't feel satisfied. I got the fame for being the model, got much money, and a nice car. Now, what things are still lacking from me?"

Umi choosed to silence for a while. Because she didn't know what should she do to answer. As she still thinking about it, a Sprinter Trueno is approaching them. Well, it's not like that Trueno gonna hit them. That Sprinter is stopped behind them. The driver of Sprinter Trueno opens the door and went outside. The driver of Sprinter Trueno looks like a girl with short hair, has green eyes, and she wears casual shirt and white skirt. She then going to talk to Umi and Eli. But, she was tripped and she fell to the street.

"Ah, i tripped again. hehehe..."

Umi and Eli approach that girl and helped her to stand again. And that girl is already stand.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Ah, sorry. Did anyone of you have seen Chihaya?"

"Chihaya? Who is she?"

"She's the driver of Porsche 911 Turbo and she was called FLAT BIRD among the wangan racer."

Umi's body were shaking a bit after heard FLAT BIRD. Eli had to hold her to prevent her from being fall to the street. The Sprinter Trueno driver was curious about it.

"Hm... what's wrong?"

"Ah, i just feel a bit unwell. Because i already bored racing with her."

"So, you're the MR2 that Chihaya fascinating after the Devil Z were lost a race against a Silver Z."

"Silver Z? who's the driver of it?"

"I'm not sure about it. But, some news says that the driver of Silver Z is also a girl. She usually appears..."

"Appear in when?"

"Oh, she's came. Can you hear of the sound?"

"Eh?"

Seconds later... there are two oncoming cars. one car is a Ferrari 458 Italia and the other is Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX. When they already passed Umi and others, The Fairlady Z already overtakes the Ferrari.

"Wow, that Fairlady already overtake that Ferrari? It's very fast, right?"

"And that Fairlady is now the fastest car in wangan?"

"I know my car is not fast enough. But, let's chase it, right?" The Sprinter Trueno's driver thought.

The driver of Sprinter Trueno gives the code that Eli and Umi must follow her. Eli and Umi which still no idea what happened choosed to enter their car. After they already in their car, the Sprinter Trueno left the place first and followed with the RK Coupe and MR2.

12:48 A.M Daikoku Futo PA

The driver of Porsche 911 Turbo that called Black Bird were staring at the sky. as if he was thinking about what happened in the past. He was the fastest driver that always to race with Devil Z and also partnered with the driver of Devil Z and Legendary Cosmo before they decided to end racing in Wangan.

A Fairlady Z 300ZX entered the parking area and park beside the Black Bird. The driver of Black Bird looked so curious about it. When the driver of Fairlady Z already out from the car, he was surprised that the driver was a girl.

"Fueh. Why too much people wants to race with me even when i'm lazy to do it."

After seen the driver of Fairlady Z, he wants to keep calm.

"You're the fastest racer in Wangan right? That's why many people want to race to you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tatsuya Shima. Your name must be Yuno, right?"

"H... How do you know my name?"

“Well, because the network of racer in wangan, kid.” Tatsuya takes some break “Don’t worry. I won’t race to you.”

“Why? Are you the driver that always drive in wangan?” Yuno looks curious.

“Yeah. But, that’s what happened in the past.” Tatsuya sighed. "But, i like the scenery here. Sometimes after work i came to here."

"Hoo..."

There's something buzzed inside Yuno's skirt. It's from her cellphone. When she checked the cellphone, there's a mail from her friend. When she read the mail...

"Ehehe... Miya-chan."

She types some words as the reply to her friend and send it. After that, she hear about 3 cars are entering Daikoku PA. It's a Sprinter Trueno, RK Coupe and MR2.

"That 3 cars that i saw when i was outruned a Ferrari. I hope they didn't challenge me because i already had enough for now."

They took the parking spot in front of Yuno's 300ZX and Black Bird. When they went out from their car, Yuno gasped because one of them were the driver that she defeated.

"Why the driver of Devil Z is here? I thought she was quitted from racing."

"Yo, Haruka. Is you already got used wih your new car?" Tatsuya asked to Haruka.

"Ah, Tatsuya-san. Well it's still needs another adjustment. Especially in seat area. It's too short to me. Ehehe." Haruka laughed

"Short in distance or...?"

"Ah, i mean too low."

"Btw, who are they? Is they your friend?" Tatsuya asked.

"Oh, i only knew one of them. But it seems the driver of RK Coupe is a friend from Umi. The driver of MR2."

"Hello, My name ia Umi. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Eli. My full name is Eli Ayase. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Tatsuya Shima. Let's get along."

"Ah, Tatsuya-san. Do you know the girl who sits in the hood of that car?" Eli pointed her finger into a Fairlady Z.

"Oh, that girl? Her name is Yuno. She's the fastest racer in wangan now."

“Hee…”

“That Z31… I think it’s from a team that all the members are girls that lived in same apartement. But where the others? It’s unusual.” Umi thought.

\--------

Meanwhile, there’s some police car that patrols in Minato Mirai line. Chihaya, who saw that. Put her feet to the brake pedal and slow down her FLAT BIRD. Because, she doesn’t have to be chased by those police. But, one of police driver noticed the FLAT BIRD.

“Hey, is that car already have shaken done?”

“Well, is it okay to stop it now?”

“I think that car is already shaken.”

“Really? Well, Tokyo 597 no 87-985… Ah, that car’s shaken is still long. Let it go if it wants to pass us.”

Chihaya took exit in Minato Mirai JCT while the police already moved into one line. And she turn around to go to highway. Especially she want to go to Daikoku futo PA.

“Damn, those cops… fortunate for me to take exit at Minato Mirai.”

\-----------

Umi, Eli, Tatsuya, and Haruka are trying to talk to Yuno. Because they are interested with a team called "Hidamari". Yuno tells everything about the team. Include the members that weren't being an active runner. After that, Haruka, Eli, and Umi wants to apply. Yuno went furious because she never encountered some new people that want to register into the team. Because, most of them wants to race with her.

Chihaya entered Daikoku Futo PA when Haruka, Umi, and Eli already installed a new sticker in their windshield. It means that they already joined the Hidamari team. When Chihaya already get out from her car, she went mad as she approach Haruka.

“HARUKA! Please tell me, what are you doing?!”

“Eh?! Is it okay that I joined a team?” Haruka looks confused.

“Are you dumb? Do you remember what happened after we created a team with Yayoi?”

“Eh? I don't think we already created a team with Yayoi. Are you think a team with Miki?”

“Huh? so... when Ritsuko were mad to me is NOT from creating a team with Yayoi? or...”

"Are you in daydreaming, Chihaya? As far as i know, Ritsuko were mad to you because you drive your CTR like a crazy man."

"Huh?!" Now, Chihaya looks confused. "Ah, forget it. Now..."

\--------

Meanwhile, a red Nissan GT-R, Maroon colored Subaru Impreza entered into Daikoku PA. They park somewhere far from Yuno's group. The car has some stickers in windshield. The drivers of them were out from their car. One of them is going to giggle because they were thinking of something.

“Well, the Fastest... err... You'll not be a fastest racer in wangan now. Because... you don't want to race with your teammate right?”

“Bro, it's cold here. Let's get some hot drink first before we challenge her.”

“Ah, you're such a pain. Can you just hold it, Rozu?”

“I can't hold it anymore, bro.”

“Alright. But after that, let's challenge her. We didn't know if we can get free time like this.”

\-----------

“Chihaya, what's wrong?” Haruka asked Chihaya

“Ah, I just curious about those two cars. They looks like the cars from Hidamari right?” Chihaya pointed to R35 and Impreza over there.

“Ah you... wait the body of the Impreza I think it's not like a member of Hidamari.” Haruka remembered something about the Impreza.

“Don't... say... they... are... Nori-chan and Nazuna-chan's imposter?” Yuno went trembling after heard what Haruka said.

“They're... Imposter?” Umi went curious.

“Yes... I heard there's some of Hidamari members imposter. Mostly, they are imitated Nori-chan and Nazuna-chan's car. Because their car are still in production line.”

“Are they already raced with the actual car?”

“I don't think so. Since Nori-chan and Nazuna-chan already in third year. They aren't racing anymore.”

“Because the exam period is near?”

“Yeah.”

There's two men that approached Yuno's group. It's looks like they want to talk to Yuno. Yuno, who already see they coming, feels trembling. Haruka, Umi, and Eli rushed to get hold of her.

“Whoa? Is she already catch the cold, bro?”

“Sssssh... I don't want our plan will be ruined.”

“What plan? Is you want to play dirty with her?” Chihaya overheard the two man's conversation.

“Ah, We... We... Just...”

“Just what? Are you want to make fun of her? That's not manly you know?”

“Heh, little girl. Watch you are say, will ya?”

“Chi... Chihaya-chan. Why you didn't stop it? I think...”

“You think it's none of my business? I just doesn't like a man that play dirty, Haruka.” Chihaya said with emphasis on the word dirty.

“You...”

“Ah, if you don't mind... I'm gonna to challenge you a race. From Daikoku to Airport Central. With both of you and Yuno.” Chihaya declared a challenge to those man.

“Wha... we just want to race with the fastest racer. Not you!” Souzo snapped with the declaration from Chihaya.

“So, I said I want to race with Yuno and BOTH OF YOU! Are you listening?!” Chihaya went mad

“Chihaya-chan...”

“Geh, Fine! But if you're lost. Don't cry, okay?” Souzo said after heard Chihaya went mad.

“Geez... Yuno-san. Please send Nori-chan and Nazuna-chan now. Tell them must wait in the emergency line after the enter line in Wangan East.”

“Ah... Okay. But, why now?” Yuno looks confused.

“Because I want them to see some surprize.”

“Ah okay.”

Yuno sends the message to Nori and Nazuna. After send the message, she went to her car. Chihaya, the two Hidamari Imposter and the fastest driver are going to race tonight from Daikoku to Airport Central. The route that they use is Wangan East. Who'll be the winner? Chihaya with her FLAT BIRD, Yuno with her Z31 or the Hidamari Imposter?


	3. Crash and Spotted another member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much delays because RL and Writer's block coming. now since the FFn couldn't accessed if not using VPN. The priority places to publish is changed. Sorry for inconvenient m(___)m

Chapter 3

A certain girl is leaning in her R35. As if she look like have a long drive and needs to rest. But actually, she’s a third year and she was done with her extra lesson.

“Hhh… really have a car is really nice. Especially this R35. When you’re in hurry, you can push it into limit. But, that’s was dangerous. Fortunate they didn’t confiscate my driving license and if I want my license back it’ll cost me a lot.”

“Nori-chan, why you push your car when we have a plenty time?” A certain white girl approach the driver of R35.

“Well, that’s… because you want to take some of that special bread that only sale in Haneda, Nazuna-chan?” The driver of R35 that nicknamed Nori-chan asked the white hair girl.

“Ah that… and now, what we’re doing now? Since tomorrow is not going to school… how about some drive?” The white girl that nicknamed Nazuna-chan suggesting.

“Great idea. It’s been a while…” Nori-chan gazed her eyes into sky. As she stared the sky, her cell phone buzzed. When she checked her cell phone, there’s some new e-mail that comes to her phone.

From : Yuno-san  
To : Nori-chan, Nazuna-chan  
Subject : (no subject)

Nori-chan, Nazuna-chan. I want to tell you, there’s some people that imposters of you. They wants to challenge me. And, actually our team gets new member. And please go to wangan east now. We didn’t know when we reached Airport Central area. But, we need you!

“So, the rumor was right. Ah, why even people wants to imitate our car? There’s better looking car than this.” Nori sighed.

“I don’t know why. But I think your car looks better than other?” Nazuna asked.

“Not sure about that. Because this car is stock-looking GT-R. I think there’s better looking GT-R, like 2015 GT-R Nismo version and GT-R Spec V.”

“So, what we want to do now? Going to wangan east?”

“Yeah.”

They’re entered their car. As their car’s engine started, they began to drive. With Nori’s R35 in the lead and Nazuna’s Impreza is following her.

\-------------------------

Meanwhile in Daikoku Futo.

“Hhh… I’m curious about the race between them. And I think that the imposter already think about some plan to make Yuno not racing again.”

“Eli… How… do you know… about that?” Umi went trembling.

“You know why Chihaya went mad?” Eli Asked Umi.

“Maybe because they are called Chihaya ‘little girl’?”

“Well, before that. Chihaya said ‘What plan? Is you want to play dirty with her?’ I think they want to make Yuno crashed in her Z31. Are they?”

“Ah that… maybe. But, to make sure... why we don’t follow them? I think they are not going fast today. Because many cops already patrolled in wangan east.”

“It’s rare to heard that many police are patrolled in wangan east. I wonder what are they chasing. Well, let’s go to chase them. Shall we?” Tatsuya suggested to follow Chihaya and others.

“Yeah. And I think they are still near from here.” Haruka agreed what Tatsuya suggest.

They are entered to their car and leaved Daikoku Futo.

\----------------------

“Hhh... Our target isn’t shown up yet? I’m already bored.”

“I’m also bored as hell, Touyama-chan. Because our target is also targeting for street racer.”

“So, are they going to race tonight, Nakai-kun?” Touyama asked curiously.

“Maybe. From our informant said they’ll race against the fastest driver in wangan. Yuno from Hidamari Team.” Nakai gives the information.

“What, are they just stupid? They challenged Yuno that still drive Z31 that defeated Devil Z? That’s reckless. Even if they steal supercars, they couldn’t win against her.” Touyama went shocked.

“And I heard that they dressed up their car looks like a certain Hidamari Team member.” Nakai gives more information

“Ah, now you mention it, the car in back of us looks like from member of Hidamari, right?” Touyama asked something after looked the rear mirror.

“Maybe. Hey, that’s the legit of Hidamari member cars. The red GT-R with registration Kanagawa 594 no 51-103 and white Impreza with registration Kanagawa na 348 44-203. If my memory right, the registration of Z31 was Kanagawa 334 yu 32-201, right?” 

“Yes, you’re right. But, what are they doing here? I don’t think that they would to catch our target right?” Touyama looks curious.

\-----------------

Several minutes after Yuno and the others leaved Daikoku PA, there’s some police cars that followed them. The police car based from a 2015 Subaru Impreza WRX STI Sedan. Their color scheme is looks same with the regular Japanese Police car. But the difference are the stickers says “Special Pursuit Unit”. They are a special unit that focused on chasing buglars, stealer, and another crime that running away using cars or trucks.

They already catch-up with Yuno and the others. One member are checking Yuno and the other’s car in their database. To find out what crimes that they do in the past.

“Kanagawa 334 yu 32-201, 1986 Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX, parking fine, no crimes.”

“Adachi 31 ro 21-344, 2006 RUF RK Coupe, no crimes.”

“Shinagawa 594 no 87-985, 1986 RUF CTR, no crimes.”

“Gunma 3 su 77-344, 2010 Subaru Impreza WRX STI, suspected has been stealed in Gunma yesterday.”

“Kyoto 322 to 10-321 2008 Nissan GT-R, suspected has been stealed in Nagoya 3 days ago.”

“Attention for all unit, we’ll catch the Impreza with number plate Gunma 3 su 77-344 and GT-R Kyoto 322 to 10-321. The cars that was been stolen recently.”

All the Special Pursuit Unit are turned on the siren and ready to catch the Hidamari imposter. Chihaya think about let them pass as the SPU is gonna to take them out. But, Rozu thinks they would be killed if they caught with the police. So, he pushed down the accelerator pedal and go away from the cops.

“Damn it, Rozu. Always do something with thinking. Well, since he drives the GT-R. I’ll just follow him. Maybe, he could find the shortcut to Narita and go back to Kuala Lumpur then.” Souzo thinks about what Rozu doing.

“Ah, they are running away. Now, it’s time to cooperative with the police to take them out.” Yuno plans to take the Hidamari imposter out.

Those police, Z31, RK Coupe and FLAT BIRD are following the GT-R and Impreza that running away from them. With their siren on and less traffic, it’ll be a perfect situation for the chase. They just follow the culprit down and running around 120mph. meanwhile, Yuno pushes her car to 200mph in case to catch them before the higher-unit of SPU coming to wangan east. Followed by FLAT BIRD and RK Coupe. The GT-R and Impreza is already outruned the police. But they are surprised that Yuno and other already loses from the cops.

“Sh*t, they still running and already outruned those cops? They’re insane.” Rozu went furious.

Not long for them, the higher-unit of SPU already joined the pursuit. The car is the same as their lower-unit. The difference is the higher-unit equipped the bar in front of the car and also faster than the lower unit. Rozu knows who’s appear decided to push the accelerator more deeper than last time. Makes the GT-R went faster and could overtaken them.

Meanwhile in the entry of wangan east on Haneda, Nori is hearing some noises and sound of siren and decided to call Nazuna to enter their car. Nori said to Nazuna that Yuno-san would be coming soon. Nazuna agreed and entered to her Impreza and going to highway slowly.

Rozu that running from the slowest line aren’t know that there’s a slow car ahead. When he saw the car, he was surprised that the car is the real member of Hidamari team. As Rozu trying to overtake them, the tires slip and the GT-R sliding like crazy. Souzo didn’t know that Rozu’s GT-R went sliding and when he trying to dodge the GT-R. His Impreza also sliding and hitted FLAT BIRD. Chihaya tried to control her car and stopped successfully. Unfortunately for Chihaya. Eli who chased them from Daikoku Futo hitted the car and the front part of FLAT BIRD collapsed including the suspension of the car. Because the force of the accident, Chihaya collapsed when she is getting out from her car. Yuno takes her to the passenger side in her Z31 once she go out from her car with help from Haruka. Tatsuya is helping Nazuna to take Eli out from her RK Coupe. When the police arrived, they only saw GT-R, Impreza, FLAT BIRD, and RK Coupe in scene. As the other cars already leaved the scene. When the driver of GT-R and Impreza went out, the police catches them and take them to the car. And drives them to the police station.

Several days later, in a certain hospital. Yuno, Tatsuya, Nori, and Eli are in Chihaya’s room. When Chihaya wakes up, the first thing that she asked is what happened several days ago. Especially after her FLAT BIRD were crashed by Eli’s RK Coupe. Eli went apologize to Chihaya about the crash. Chihaya is think about getting a new car and she accepted Eli’s apologize. Yuno tells Chihaya what happened to those Hidamari imposter. As they are banned to live in Japan and departed away to Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Chihaya looks so relieved because she didn’t want to talk to them. As she discharged from hospital, the first thing is heading to 765 pro office and makes apologize to the producer and Ritsuko. Well, they already know that accident and Chihaya went to usual routine.

\------------------

Umi takes her phone and trying to call Eli. After several beep, she heard the phone was picked up

“Hello, Eli?”

“Yes, hey how you know my phone number?” Eli asked curiously

“I just got your number from Yuno.” Umi answered Eli’s question.

“Ah. What’s wrong?”

“Well, I just saw Maki in the way to my office. She’s changing a lot. Well, there’s much things to talk. But could you go to Otonokizaka?” Umi invites Eli.

“Why going to Otonokizaka? Is it about our alumna?” Eli asked about Umi’s invitation.

“Well… Sort of. Also I want to talk about the black SLK350 and red M3 that wanders in our school.” Umi said.

“Okay. Is it now? I’ll going now… after I bought a new car.” Eli said about her plan to buy a new car.

“Eh? Why you buy a new car? Is your RK Coupe gonna be sold?” Umi went shocked.

“No, I just tell them to scrap it. Now, I end this call. Because I’m gonna to pay the car. Later.” Eli ended the phone call.

“…”

“So, it’s already scrapped eh. Now I’ll see your brand new car… just came to here now, Eli.” Umi is waiting for Eli and her new car.


	4. Reunion (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a reunion for Nozomi, Maki, Eli, Umi, and Nico. Please note that I just make hints about romance between them. thanks for your attention

Chapter 4

“Hm… this car was very well known here. Even this car was cheaper than RK, this car also rarer than RK.” Inspect Eli in her new car.

“And this is the Nissan Skyline GT-R Z-Tune… this car is really good condition.”

“Also notes from the last owner said this is the number 9 of 19 cars that out from the production line…   
Oh god, I know why this car was sold in 15 million yen. That’s 6 million cheaper… or what I should say?” Eli was shocked why her new car was limited and cheaper than her RK Coupe.

“Time to drive this to Otonokizaka. I think Umi is waiting me there.” Eli enters her new car and going to Otonokizaka.

\----------

Eli was cruising in Yokohane and she’s really enjoyed her driving until a certain car passed her… and almost had crash with her.

“Damn it! That driver is really stupid to overtake me just like that.” Eli looks upset after that.

She decided to chase that car that almost had her. She downshifted her car to 3rd gear and pushed the pedal down. She felt that the power isn’t feel out instantly. When she checked the boost gauge, she felt that the previous owner already told her about Turbo lag. After that, she downshifted again to 2nd gear and she can feel the power. As long as she tried to catch up with that certain car… but she felt that she couldn’t catch up with that car.

Several moments later when she already in Kandabashi exit she saw that car which almost got her. It’s a green Mitsubishi GTO with big wing that really fits the supercar looks aero and RallyArt sticker in the body. It also has a Watanabe Stellar rims and a mirror that looks so small in that GTO. When Eli followed that GTO, she also spotted the red M3 and black SLK350.

“Oh… Harasho. After I found the car almost had me. Now I have to encounter these car that Umi mentioned on my phone.” Eli feels good now.

The driver of GTO checked the car in back of her and she was curious about the GT-R Z-Tune. After that she looks surprised.

“Elicchi…”

“That GTO, it looks like Nozomi driven it. But why she repainted her car to green?” The driver of M3 looks curious of that GTO.

“Why Elicchi is in a Skyline? I heard she was using gold RK Coupe.” The driver of GTO is curious about Elicchi.

“Well, I want to make her to follow me to Otonokizaka then.” She then switched her signal to make sure the cars behind her are following her.

The right signal on the GTO is flashing. Eli who saw that also switched that to resend the meaning from the GTO to the M3 and after that the GTO already left.  
\-----  
Meanwhile in Otonokizaka, Umi are waiting from Eli to appear. She leaned her body to her car. She checked her phone in order to see if Eli already mailed her. She also thinks what she should talk because she hasn’t met in years after Eli and the third years already graduated.

“Now, I want to confess all of my feeling when I talk to Eli-san.”

Then Umi was already in her daydreaming when GTO and other already arrived in Otonokizaka and the driver of GTO revved her engine until Umi shocked and fell. When she already stands up, she surprised that there’s four people in front of her.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Thanks.” Umi replied. “Wait, Nozomi, Maki, Nico… why you are here?”

“Ehehe… I just take a break after breaking my personal best in Metro Highway area.” Nozomi answered Umi’s question.

“Well I just take a short drive from hospital.” Maki also answered.

“Um… I was… doing my usual activities. Yeah, just usual.”

“Nicocchi, are you still doing that? I heard you just accepted as advisor in this school, right?” Nozomi asked Nico.

“Well, it’s for the club I advised. It’s the Idol Research club.” Nico answered Nozomi’s question.

“I can’t believe it. That club is still active?” Umi shocked what Nico says.

“Of course!”

“Ano, Nozomi. You said that you were breaking your personal best. But did u just cut my line in Yokohane?” Eli asked to Nozomi.

“Ara, is that so? Well sorry for that. I was testing a new setup and…”

“And?”

“The new setup is too much slide in the rear and sorry if I was hitted your car.” Nozomi apologized to Eli.

“Ah, don’t mind it. Well, no hit but almost hit actually.”

“Ah… I want to confess my feeling to Eli-san… but, with this much people…” Umi sighed.

\----

They are going to the restaurant that they usually visit when they are still in high school. They are talked about what happened after graduated from school, what college they taken, and what job that they got now. Maki now is a doctor in a certain hospital in Tokyo, Nozomi is working as accountant, and Nico as a teacher in Otonokizaka. Then, one question from Maki changed the topic.

“Hm, Nozomi. Why you change the color of GTO to green?”

“Because I need refreshment. Don’t worry. I’ll change to black after I bored with this color.”

“And, I just wonder where the others.” Eli in her wonder mode.

“Ah, I just heard that Rin is somewhere in Gunma. And Honoka also make her family business bigger than we had visited her. I also heard that she sends the goods to the shops that ordered from her using a HiAce. Also that HiAce is no ordinary HiAce.” Nozomi tells about Rin and Honoka.

“What you mean?” Umi went curious.

“That HiAce could be the fastest van in Japan as it could overtake me when I was in 150mph.” Nozomi said that with her smile face.

“150mph? that’s ridiculous. How come that van can gain that speed?” Umi shocked when heard that.

“I don’t know.”

“And, I heard that Rin also a street racer but her car doesn’t seem like one.” Maki explained about Rin’s car.

“Doesn’t seem like one?”

“Well, her car is…”


End file.
